1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a make-up case, and more particularly, to a make-up case having a pallet and a brush for containing cosmetics, such as lip gross, inside a cylindrical body.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, most of people keep cosmetics in houses or offices, but according to circumstances, frequently carry and use cosmetics, such as lip gross. Studies of portable make-up cases capable of containing make-up tools and face-paints have been made. Korean Utility Model Registration No. 0322302 discloses a ‘make-up case’. As shown in FIG. 3, the make-up case includes: a pallet 100 located inside a body 200, the pallet 100 having first and second compartments 110 and 120 for containing variable cosmetic materials and brushes, and a central portion 130 protruding between the first and second compartments 110 and 120; the body 200 containing the pallet 100, the body 200 having first and second lids 310 and 320 respectively hinged at both ends of the body 200 in an openable way for covering the first and second compartments 110 and 120 of the pallet 100; and a lid opening and closing unit 400 resiliently mounted between the pallet 100 and the body 200 for selectively opening and closing the first lid 310 or the second lid 320. The make-up case according to the prior art can contain various cosmetic tools and cosmetic materials, and reduce its volume. However, the make-up case is in a flat type like other conventional make-up cases, and so, a user can carry it by putting it inside a bag for cosmetics but may feel inconvenience when carrying it inside a pocket of pants. Additionally, the conventional make-up case has another problem in that the pallet is easily exposed to the outside by being opened even by the small external impact due to the structure opened by pressure of latches.